


A girls desires (dub-con)

by acertainperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: Ginny wants to know what its like. And she pays the price.





	A girls desires (dub-con)

As much as Ginny seemed innocent on the surface, she wasnt. She really, really wasnt. However, after she had just broken up with Michael, she wanted to explore a bit. And luckily, boys will be boys, and boys are, as she had learned, just about always horny.  
She had made some experiences in the the past, but never had she done this. Of course, it wasnt a secret she would do it with just about anyone, just a thing that barely anyone brought up.  
She entered the Room of Requirement, the place that she deemed most fit, where she found that Dean and Seamus were already waiting.  
"So were finally complete." Dean said as Ginny closed the door, which turned into a wall behind her. "It seems." Seamus commented.  
"You guys just shut up." Ginny said, trying to hide how nervous she was. She had purposefully put on little clothes as to make things easier later.

The two boys knew what was coming when Ginny kneeled down infront of them, grabbing both their dicks with each hand and stroking them as they unzipped their pants and put them out infront of her. As their dicks grew larger, she moved forwards a bit and took both dicks in her mouth at the same time. Her mouth was quite full, but she enjoyed both of their dicks. However, that was just the appetizer for the pair.

"I hope you got the thing." Dean told Seamus, who just grabbed a little phiol out of his pocket. "Of course." he said, "How could i forget?" he handed the potion to Ginny, who was knew what was coming. "Here goes nothing." She said as she opened the phiol and drank what little there was in the way of contents. Shorly after, she felt exactly what she expected, as she couldnt move a muscle. Shortly after, she felt chains pull her up on her arms until she was fixed in place in mid air.

Even though she had no idea who of the two did it, she was excited about it nonetheless. She looked down at her belly (as she didnt really have that much of a choice) when she saw Deans cock moving into view, then between her legs, until finally penetrating her. Shortly after that happened, she felt a combination of pain and pleasure as Seamus pushed into her rear, and both came down to business shortly after. Ginny moaned, as that was just about the only thing the potion didnt stop her from doing, and soon reached climax for the first time.

"I think she likes it." Dean said, half joking, as he pulled out of her and she moved down into a doggy style position, her head facing to the left, where Seamus was now approaching her. And as she expected, he pushed his dick into her mouth, which, with what little muscle control she had, she licked as he moved his piece back and forth as Dean relentlessly pouned her ass from behind, soon leading to a second orgasm as Dean came inside her, and shortly after, she swallowed Seamus´ load whole.

However, it seemed the two werent done yet. Ginny found herself in an upright position again as the two boys started fucking her pussy together. At some point, one of the boys, she couldnt tell who, started pushing something up her ass too, which eventually resulted in her reaching orgasm again as she felt semen pouring into her from both of them, with her being lowered back down shortly after, together with the feeling that she had forgotten something.

She knew that the boys wouldnt stop until the potions effects did, however. Seamus started licking her, which she found weird at first, then again, the pair didnt make a secret of their preferences, so that probably wasnt the first time he tasted sperm, and besides, Dean began pounding Seamus at the same time, which Ginny found mildly amusing to consider. Soon, she came again thanks to Seamus and Dean, both of whom came in short succession as Ginny came back to controlling her body again.

"Howd you like it?" Dean asked. "You guys are really good." she said, trying to catch a breath, "We should do this again."


End file.
